Hey, New Girl
by Messrmarauder017
Summary: [AU] Lindsay centred! And I'm being nice to her! Really, I am. It's her first day... with Danny acting up and Mac... well.. Mac being Mac. Mild humour: It's not funny enough to have a 'humour' genre thing


Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas

Note: A little tidbit I had in my mind. Then I had to try to recall the first scene of 'Zoo York' and it was annoying because I couldn't get parts right. But I got there in the end. This is removed from the show but has its events.

Note B: This is AU!

Hey, New Girl.

"You want me to start processing?" Lindsay asked, butterflies doing the can-can in her stomach.

"No, Danny's got that covered," Max replied, not looking up from what he was doing.

"That'd be me," a voice spoke up from behind her. Lindsey looked around and she saw 'Danny' stood a few feet away, a camera in hand. "Danny Messer, how're you doing?" he asked, his accent thick and so obviously New York.

"Hi," she smiled and they locked eyes for a brief moment before Mac called her attention back to him.

"I'll need you to hold the tiger's jaws so I can get a dental impression."

"Stay calm, take a deep breath," Danny spoke again, this time closer than before, "Don't let him know you're afraid, cause he can sense when you're nervous."

"The tiger's tranquilised," Lindsay said, firmly, with a nod. "I think I can handle it."

"I'm talking about Mac," Danny went on seriously. "And make sure you call him 'sir'," he finished and turned away just as Lindsay looked around at him. She then proceeded to make herself look like an idiot in front of her new boss by babbling off facts about tiger's stripes, petting cats… even the length of females.

She was then told promptly, not to call Mac, 'Sir'.

A look back at Danny showed him swatting away a fly and glancing back at her briefly before turning away again, a small grin on his face. She rolled her eyes and went back to work.

"Can I help?" Danny asked her. They were back at the lab and she was opening and closing cupboard doors, obviously searching for something.

"No," she said. "Thank you, you helped enough this morning."

Busted. "Oh-kay," he responded, finishing preparing a sample and turning to set it on the microscope stage… and bumped into Lindsay in the process. He grinned slightly when she'd passed him with the roll of tape she'd found in the cupboard.

She ran into Stella in the break room later that day and was offered words of wisdom, which she took with a thankful smile and a relieved sigh. Then, she found out she had to stab a pig carcass with pointy objects to discover the murder weapon. Many… many weapon stabbings later, it was actually Mac that found the weapon of choice; a meat hook.

At the end of her first day, she went back to the place she was staying till she found a flat and collapsed on the sofa.

"You look tired," an amused female voice said from behind her and when Lindsay looked back, she smiled a thankful smile at the sight of the fresh cup of coffee waiting in the hand of the other woman.

"Gimme!" she begged with a laugh, sighing when she took her first sip. "Sit, I'll tell you everything." When her companion was sitting, Lindsay told her literally everything… her first meeting with Mac, then Danny, which her friend laughed at. She explained a little about the case, not going into detail for obvious reasons. She spoke about meeting Stella, briefly meeting Hawkes, the lab technicians, the ME. And just as she round up her 'tall tale', the apartment door opened.

"Honey, I'm home," a male voice called out, in clear view of them both but not caring. Both women rolled their eyes and while Lindsay stayed seated, the other woman got up and walked over to the newcomer, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him gently on the lips.

"Guys, don't you have a bedroom for that stuff?" Lindsay whined, mockingly disgusted and they broke apart.

"Ah… you're just jealous, Montana."

"Grow up, Danny," Aiden slapped his arm before laughing when he encased both his arms around her and lifting her clean off the ground.

"You been telling tales?" Danny asked with a grin when they'd calmed down and Lindsay's eyes narrowed.

"I can't believe you did that!" she hit him with a cushion and laughing, he made a poor show of trying to avoid it. "I was so embarrassed!" she snapped, attacking him harder and with more cushions.

"Hey!" Danny grabbed the cushions and sat on them, grinning when she reached for them but failed to retrieve one. All the while, Aiden stood in the kitchen doorway, an amused look about her. "No hitting your host." Lindsay stopped and stared at Danny. She gave up trying to get the cushions and just hit him with her hands, slapping his arms until he caught her and laughingly trapped her so her arms were pinned to her sides. "Aiden! Your friend's nuts!" he complained and Aiden just laughed.

"Oh, so she's only _my_ friend now?" She asked and he gave her a look.

Lindsay relaxed back against Danny and closed her eyes. "You're comfy, don't move," she ordered and he rolled his eyes, but didn't move.

"Don't you fall asleep, brat," he said affectionately.

"Timmy isn't here, so I can't sleep on him. So you're his substitute, you know that," Lindsay explained, her eyes closed, as if her logic were the logic of the universe. Danny mumbled under his breath.

"You've been spoiled," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"Yup," she sighed, before falling completely asleep.

"Must've been tired," Aiden said from her closer position of just behind the sofa. She leaned over and kissed Danny. "You ok there?" she asked and he nodded. "You'll regret it in the morning you know," she warned and he rolled his eyes. Again.

"I've had worse with Greg. He still calls me from Vegas sometimes, tells me to tell him a story. He's asleep before I finish the first sentence." Aiden smiled down at him, taking the blanket from the back of the sofa and lowering it over them both.

"You call Speed sometimes, just talk to him about anything and everything. He knows why you do it, and so do I. So don't act like you don't care," she chided and he gave her an innocent look.

"Would I?" he chuckled. "Love you, go get some sleep." The pair kissed again and she left the room for bed.

"Danny?" Lindsay mumbled, shifting slightly.

"Here, Montana," he said, rubbing her arms in a soothing manner.

"Not M'nt'na," she said sleepily, dropping off again and Danny smiled.

Written by _Messrmarauder_

Note C: See! I can be nice to Lindsay. Even if the text is completely out of the show's events. :)_  
_


End file.
